User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Why "Twilight" Will end up with a WHIMPER
Artical LOS ANGELES (TheWrap.com) - The "Twilight Saga" might not make it to sunup. With an aging fan base, sexier and naughtier vampires and werewolves clawing it up on TV and a full year to go before the franchise ends, the four-film version of Stephenie Meyer's pre-teen fave will have a hard time crossing the finish line at the level of, say, the "Harry Potter" or "Star Wars" franchises. Sure, "Breaking Dawn -- Part 1," which hits theaters November 18, is the movie "Twilight" devotees have been waiting for: Edward and Bella finally get married and finally, you know, like, do it. Even those of us above the age of 13 are curious to see if real-life couple Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart have chemistry in the big-screen boudoir, especially after director Bill Condon revealed their sex scenes had to be edited due to Pattinson's excessive "thrusting." Last week, fans lined up as Pattinson, Stewart and Taylor Lautner stuck their hands and feet in cement in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater. And tracking for the next "Twilight" film is good, with "Breaking Dawn" the bestselling movie ticket at Fandango as of late last week, according to the site's Harry Medved. But nothing R. Patz and K. Stew do in theaters will surpass what the randy vampires on "True Blood" do weekly on the small screen. And as HBO's "Blood" has stolen some of "Twilight's" sex thunder with the older crowd, the CW's "Vampire Diaries" has given the teen set (oh OK, and some more mature viewers, too) a chance to get their fill of soapy vamp drama on a weekly basis. Plus, the demographic that created that frenzy has grown up. Except for the Twihards, the initial pre-teen-girl fan base -- we all know this is a largely female phenomenon -- has moved on to other things. It's hard to see them still wearing those Team Edward or Team Jacob tees. In fact, it's hard to see anyone still wearing those tees. On the other hand, it wasn't uncommon to hear not just kids but twentysomethings, thirtysomethings -- and older -- of both sexes wax on about the "Potter" books and movies. Publisher Hachette Book Group estimated that 1.3 million "Breaking Dawn" books were sold in the first 24 hours of its release in August 2008, a franchise record. But even that lofty figure can't compete with the 8.3 million copies of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" that were moved on its first day of release back in July 2007. Then there are the "Twilight" stars themselves. There's no question that those same fans will be lining up to see "Breaking Dawn -- Part 1." But there's also little question their heat outside the narrow fan base has cooled. An attempt to launch Lautner as an action hero in September's "Abduction" hasn't exactly taken the global box office by storm, with the $35 million movie grossing $76.4 million worldwide. It is probably a break-even proposition at best, once global prints and advertising costs are factored in. Pattinson's April drama "Water for Elephants" grossed just over $117 million on a budget of $38 million and was a modest success. But the Fox movie featured two Oscar winners, Reese Witherspoon and Christoph Waltz, as Pattinson's co-stars. His earlier non-"Twilight" projects included youth drama "Remember Me" -- also a modest performer, grossing $56 million on $16 million -- and the lightly regarded "Little Ashes," in which he played Salvador Dali. Stewart's between-"Twilight" projects -- indie films "The Runaways" and "Welcome to the Rileys" -- also failed to draw any real buzz or box-office bucks. And it was cute, sorta, at first, when Pattinson and Stewart tried to be coy about whether or not their on-camera affair had gone off-screen. But as it became more and more obvious that it had, and they still refused to confirm it, it, and they, became kind of annoying. Ditto the romantic saga of the Taylors -- Lautner and Swift -- which was irksome pretty much from the beginning. But even if "Breaking Dawn -- Part 1" lives up to Summit Entertainment's earning projections ($611 million, according to a studio report issued earlier this year, down from the $698.5 million grossed by "Twilight: Eclipse"), what about that last movie, which is still a year away? After the Edward/Bella wedding and Bella's pregnancy, the level of drama in the storyline takes a nosedive (even by overwrought teen novel standards). If you've read the books and know how the whole thing turns out, well, you know the rest of the lackluster plot may have viewers wishing they had an "Abduction" DVD handy. GALLERY Twilightwikia3.JPG Twilightwikia.jpg Bruno-mars-it-will-rain.jpeg Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 9 56 02 PM.png Kristen-stewart-snow-white-2.jpg Kristen-stewart-snow-white-1.jpg E.jpg Jlp.jpg Dft.jpg Mackenzie Foy Breaking Dawn 27s Newest Addition 1.jpg HamletTFANAprod200.jpg Fe 104331.gif Wolfpack.jpg Christian-camargo.jpg DSC00188.JPG DSC00186.JPG 2994.jpg 640px-18.jpg DSC00185.JPG DSC00184.JPG DSC00183.JPG DSC00182.JPG DSC00180.JPG Twilight saga eclipse.jpg Biers dad.png Nancy biers.png Sev-best-dressed-october-19-006-mdn.jpg Post comment button.png 666 - The Child.jpg Vegetarian.jpg Taylor-lautner-jimmy-kimmel-06.jpg 229008 131187240292351 129280043816404 212359 3689349 n.jpg 68893-original.jpg 68853-original.jpg Pl0006.jpg Elveda williams.jpg Jacob black.jpeg 126.JPG Naruto-shippuuden-crew 03-jpg-1-.jpg 74-jpg-1-.jpg DSC03601.JPG DSC02934.JPG DSC02935.JPG DSC02841.JPG DSC02812.JPG Naruto-hatake-kakashi-cosplay-costume-set-free-shipping-5f2ee-1-.jpg Naruto akatsuki itachi uchiha deluxe women s cosplay-1-.gif 112 ADAM SHINOBI KAKASHI.jpg Gaiandkakashipiggyback ad-1-.jpg 100px-250,633,0,382-Rookie9-1-.jpg -Water-For-Elephants-Sydney-Premiere-HQ-robert-pattinson-21780917-2560-1920.jpg 000917-3.jpg BDNew.jpeg Bella-and-edward-1.jpg Bella-swan-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Bella and Edward in Biology.jpg Bella as a vampire in Alice's vision.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg Breaking-dawn-trailer-screenshots-06052011-72.jpg BreakingDawn1PT.jpg Breaking headboard.png CharlieS.jpg CullenEclipse2.jpg DenaliC. Tanya.png Eclipse-BellaEdwardMeadow.jpg Edward-bella-staring-woods.jpg Edward-sunlight.jpg EdwardNMCompanion.jpg Edward reading james's mind.png Edward with red Eyes.png EsmecullenBD1.jpg Lossy-page1-220px-Edward Cullen Skin tif.jpg Mr Edward Cullen.jpg NM Campanion B Edward Fight.jpg New-Eclipse-Still-Seth-eclipse-movie-12148193-1470-2017.jpg Normal Crepusculo still 068.jpg Pregnant-bella-bd.jpg Riley, Victoria & Edward.jpg TWI-BD1-PF2.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Thumb-Rosalie Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-16.jpg Untitled0982383e3.jpg 1111.png 12304 343263067914 147902472914 4687479 4247743 n.jpg Bella-edward-biology.jpg Bella and Edward in Twilight.jpg Breakingdawn78.jpeg Bs.jpg Edward-Bella-NewMoon.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 11.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 2.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 5.jpg Breaking-Dawn part-1 Promo 6.jpg Breaking Dawn Pt 1 Jacob.jpg Carlisle-and-esme.jpg Carlisle and Esme New Moon.jpg Carlisle and Esme Twilight.jpg Eclipse-bree-esme-carlisle.jpg Edward-cullen-breaking-dawn-poster.jpg Esme-2092092.jpg Esme-Eclipse-esme-cullen-11305244-846-2454.jpg EsmecullenBD1.jpg NMEsme.jpg New-NM-Promotional-photo-esme-cullen-9523350-540-405.jpg Normal 992.jpg Thumb-Alice Cullen.png Thumb-Bella Swan.png Thumb-Carlisle Cullen.png Thumb-Edward Cullen.png Thumb-Emmett Cullen.png Thumb-Esme Cullen.png Thumb-Jasper Hale.png Thumb-Rosalie Hale.png Todotwilightsaga-promosbd1-mq-14.jpg Twilight (film) 85.jpg 2011-10-31 1708.png 221-600x397.jpg 22a-600x397.jpg BDWaterfall.jpg BedroomIsleEsme.jpg Breaking dawn isle esme-e1297714645837.jpg Images55.jpeg Isle esme. Jpg Twilight-lc-brazil1.jpg 08Carlisle Cullen.jpg 09Esme Cullen.jpg Esme and carlisle 2.jpg Normal 098.jpg 183px-Esme-Eclipse-esme-cullen-11305244-846-2454.jpg 1qazxsw2.jpg 34119 132962903403618 100000697276843 206466 3413145 n.jpg 3785354038 530abc461b z.jpg 4-new-images-Carlisle-Esme.jpg Carliseandesmecomiccontwilightseries24250046560790.jpg Carlisle and Ezzy!.jpg Cul-esme.jpg 19th century carlisle.jpg 4598f85b390532807829646113189748.jpg 8-twilight-eclipse.jpg Bd0206.png Bd still 4 (smaller).jpg Cae.png Calise.png Carlisle cullen.jpg Eclipse-bree-esme-carlisle.jpg Eclipsemenb-1-.jpg Richlx.jpg TWI-BD1-PF2.jpg Carlisle and Esme New Moon.jpg Carlisle and Esme Twilight.jpg Esme and carlisle 2.jpg Normal 098.jpg 194px-Carlisle and Esme 'Aww'.png 250px-30434 114159311957911 102559399784569 82595 377224 n.jpg 300px-The Cullens In Eclipse.jpg Arlisle.png Bella-swan-bleeding-new-moon.jpg Breakingdawntwilightseries24729270508720.jpg Carislecullen111233.jpg Carlise - Talking about Newborns.jpg Carlisle-Cullen-.jpg Carlisle-Cullen-twilight-series-8010182-786-439.jpg Carlisle-Cullen.jpg Carlisle-New-Moon-carlisle-cullen-7246492-575-563.jpg Category:Blog posts